


What would you do ?

by cloclo7410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actors, M/M, What would you do, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloclo7410/pseuds/cloclo7410
Summary: Dean’s got a blue eye that is almost entirely hidden behind make up, and a few bruises on his wrists and arms. Whereas Sam seems aggressive, takes Dean’s wrist brutally and reduce him verbally.We’re gonna see how people are going to react to that little scene.And if it was you the witness.What would you do ?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	What would you do ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Would You Do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450148) by [grimmfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy). 



> Hey everyone,  
> I read this what would you do AU, for the Teen Wolf fandom, and as i didn't see it for the Supernatural fandom, i decided to try to make one, it is largely inspired from the Teen Wolf one, so don't hesitate to go read it :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450148/chapters/10109972#workskin  
> (What would you do ? by grimmfairy)
> 
> Sorry for my english, it is not my first language. I hope you'll still be able to enjoy your reading :)

**John Quiñones** : Unfortunately domestic abuse doesn’t seem to reduce with time. No matter the gender in the relationship, two men or two women or a woman and a man, domestic abuse isn’t preventing.

No matter who is using emotional violence or physical violence in the couple, it is hard to stop that kind of negative relationship. Being degraded every day makes it hard to stand for yourself and leave your partner. But maybe with a little help from someone you can try to leave that unhealthy relationship.

But does someone will come to your help in a public space ?

To answer that question, we asked two actors: Dean Winchester to play the abused and Sam Winchester to play the abuser in a little restaurant in Lawrence, Kansas.

Dean’s got a blue eye that is almost entirely hidden behind make up, and a few bruises on his wrists and arms. Whereas Sam seems aggressive, takes Dean’s wrist brutally and reduce him verbally.

We’re gonna see how people are going to react to that little scene.

And if it was you the witness.

What would you do ?

………………………………………………………………..

First take of the scene : two men are eating when our couple is taking place at their table. …………………………………………………………………

_Sam looks up from the menu before asking Dean what he chose. Dean answers rapidly that he’s gonna take a burger, when Sam scoffs at him. “_

_What” **Dean asked calmy.** “_

_Baby, you’re not serious here” **Sam answered in a low voice**. _

_Seeing that Dean doesn’t seem to understand what he means, he decides to explain himself : “_

_Look at you, you’re fat enough, you don’t need a burger”_

_"But…” **Dean began with tears in his eyes before Sam interrupts him** “_

_Don’t you believe me” **Sam spoke in a loud voice, gaining the attention of the two men beside them.**_

………………………………………………….

And here we go, the men seemed to notice something isn’t right, what will they do now ?

………………………………………………..

_While Sam keeps reducing Dean and telling him how fat he already is without the burger. The two men seem to enjoy themselves while listening to the problematic couple beside them_.

…………………....……....………………….

Okay guys, let’s move to the next step, Sam grabs Dean’s wrist, and Dean, say he is hurting you. Let’s see if these men decide to intervene.

………………….......………………………..

_Seeing Dean ready to argue more, Sam takes a hold on Dean’s wrist while Dean lets out a whimper of pain._

_“Sam, you’re hurting me, let me go” **Dean begins to let his tears fall.** _

_“Yeah, and his fault is that, if you listened to me, I won’t need to do that” **Sam said aggressively.** _

_“Well said” **one of the men told at Sam. That last one smiles broadly.**_

………………………………………..

Ok, there is action, Dean get out of here. Let’s see if they speak when Sam is alone.

………………………………………

_“You should go to the bathroom to make you more presentable, you look like shit”_

_Dean gets up, and leave the scene. Sam is now alone with the two men._

_“I was right don’t you think ?” **Sam asked them.**_

_“Damn right, you’ve got to teach them how to be to these kind of men or women, I’m Alastair by the way”_

_“Yep definitely, my wife never listened to me neither at the beginning, but now she is more docile, I’m Azazel”_

…………………….………………………

I’m Sam, do you think I should feel guilty for him ?

…………………………….……………………….

_“I’m Sam, do you think I should feel guilty for him ? **Sam asked to these men, while pointing to where Dean went**. _

_“What, no” **Alastair answered,** “He should be thankful, he’d be nothing without you”._

………………………………..

Ok, that’s it we go in.

After a few minutes of explaining with Alastair and Azazel, they decided we should blur their faces, and cut the explaining part because of their harsh words.

During the next scenes, an old man named Bobby stood up for Dean in front of Sam, saying how no one should treat other people like they are nothing.

A woman, Ellen, and his daughter, Jo, intervened when Sam “went to cool off in the bathroom”. They tried to make Dean lived this awful man, they kept repeating him he’ll find someone else who really loves him or that he is better without Sam, even if it means being alone.

Unfortunately, some people didn’t react at all, or just kept watching the scene in front of them without moving. However, a man in his thirties, Benny, passed the table without looking at any of our actors, but he still said rapidly “that is not a life, leave him before it is too late”.

Ok, let’s do a last one and see what happens.

Again, what would you do if you were witnessing an abusive scene ?

…………………………………………

_The scene begins like all the other ones, by Sam saying to Dean how fat he already is._

…………………………………………..

Look at this man in front of them, he is eyeing them strangely, let’s keep going.

…………………………………………

_“Go wash yourself, you look like nothing” **Sam grumbled to Dean.** _

_Once, Dean is away, Sam turns toward the blue eye man, and says him :_

_“He looks really pathetic no ?”_

_The man in a trench coat looks briefly to Sam with dark eyes, but doesn’t answer._

……………………………………..

So, that man doesn’t seem to appreciate Sam’s behavior. Dean, come back in the scene !

…………………………………………

_“Ah here you are, you took your time” **Sam reprimanded aggressively**. _

_Dean looks pale, before whispering a quiet sorry to Sam._

_A few minutes passes, where Sam keeps acting badly towards Dean, until he takes Dean’s arms roughly with his hand._

_Out of nowhere, the mysterious man grabs Sam’s hand and put him away of Dean._

_“Don’t touch him”, **The man frightened Sam.** _

_“Calm dude, he is my boyfriend, I do what I want” **Sam responded in a furry voice**. _

_“You’re wrong” **The man’s voice is terribly cold, and if a look could kill, let’s say Sam wouldn’t breathe anymore.** _

……………………………………….

Ok, interesting, Sam, leave

………………………………………………..

_“Fine, I need to pee” **With that Sam gets out of the scene.** _

_The stranger looks to Dean who made himself small, and is crying._

_“Hey” **The stranger began** , “everything is gonna be ok, he is an asshole don’t listen to him” _

_“He is right, it’s my fault, I should have listened to him…” **Dean tried to explain, fear emerging from him**. _

_“No, it’s not true”, **The man’s voice doesn’t let room for arguing,** “No matter what happened between you two, he’s got no right to treat you like that, you don’t do that to people you love, it’s not right”. _

_“But….”_

_“He is mean and violent, don’ trust him. By the way, I’m Castiel, and why don’t we leave or call a cab, you don’t have to stay with him, no matter what he told you, it was just lies"._

………………………………………….

Sam ! Come back and say : you’re still here, you do know he is not your boyfriend right ?

………………………………………………

_Sam, coming back in the scene and looking at Castiel and Dean speaking to each other, with Castiel kneeling in front of Dean’s chair, sees red and moves forward._

_“You’re still here, you do know he is not your boyfriend right ?”_

_“You should leave now” **Castiel said**. _

_When Sam goes to approach Dean, Castiel puts himself between them ready to fight._

_You should know that no one else in the restaurant moved to help Dean and Castiel. I would approach this situation to the bystander effect, where no one goes to help a person because they think others will do it. Except Castiel came to help Dean, so why no one else moved to help too ?_

…………………………………………………….

“My big brother, Gabriel, was with a woman like this : manipulative, violent. He nearly died when she kicked him too hard, for five days he was in a coma, so when I saw them, I had to intervene, I can’t stand seeing another person like my brother alone with his abuser” Castiel explained to us.

That was the last scene for this episode, we saw different reactions, this was really interesting and enjoyable to see people standing for others, but also very regretful when we witnessed people speaking to Sam and agreeing with him ……………………………………………………………….

**One month later :**

Beginning of the interview :

 **Interviewer to Sam and Dean** : So, how was it to turn these scenes ?

 **Dean** : So weird

 **Sam** : Definitely, Dean is my brother and acting that awfully towards him was torture. The worst was when no one moved or they encouraged me, I just wanted to shake them and tell them how wrong this was like behavior.

 **Dean** : We hope that this episode will help some people, even if it’s just one.

End of the interview :

 **Interviewer to Sam and Dean** : what did acting in “what would you do” changed for you ?

 **Sam** : Dean and I are volunteering in associations for victim of domestic violence.

 **Dean** : yes, it made us realize how important this subject is. We’ve got to try to protect victims of abuse, and prevent other ones to happen.

 **Interviewer** : It seems like a very beneficial experience then.

 **Sam** : Indeed.

 **Dean** : Yes, and I even gained a boyfriend, Castiel !


End file.
